Sunlight
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: Inspired by Moonlit Assassin. Sequel to Starlight. Snake is killed prematurely by FOXDIE and as a result Samus is sent spiraling into sadness. Can Zelda and a last love letter save her from depression?


**AN: Welcome to '**Sunlight' **readers and reviewers! This story is a sequel to '**Starlight'** and is much more sad and angsty than its prequel. This story was inspired ****by the esteemed **Moonlit Assassin, **who wrote** **a Snakus one-shot in her story '** Kisses and Hugs'**.**

**Also I'd like to thank **Lays, Razzkat, Master Munchie, Female Warrior and Sam Bam **for reviewing Starlight.**

**Okay, on with the fic! Enjoy. **

* * *

The newest challenge for the Super Smash Brothers has begun and it's called _Clash. _This tournament was planned to be even massive than the last one but the big question was whether it would be as epic as its predecessor, Brawl.

There many new faces too be seen during this tournament but there was also going to be plenty of old and familiar ones too. In this tournament new friendships would be formed, old ones would be renewed and a new family was about to be born. A new Smash Manor was even erected in honor of this new tournament. Apparently Master Hand and Crazy Hand wanted to make this season more memorable than the last one.

The veterans of the previous Smash tournaments were invited to get an early peek at the new mansion and because it was a 'veterans' privilege' as Master Hand had put it. The veterans of Brawl also took this opportunity to meet up with old acquaintances.

As soon as the veterans arrived at the new manor, the magic feeling of the Brawl tournament filled the air. Hugs and friendly remarks were exchanged by old friends, some even received gifts. Wario and Bowser were talking about how they were going to haze the 'new meat'. Ganondorf was off bragging to Wolf O' Donnell about how he was going to reclaim his lost title of 'Greatest Smasher' from Ike, who was at the moment reacquainting himself with Link and Pit. Sonic the Hedgehog was off having an animate conversation with Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi and Captain Falcon about something that probably had to do with speed considering there were several mentions of Arwings and Blue Falcons.

Just arriving through the front doors of the new Smash Manor was the royal couple of Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Prince Marth of Altea. The sovereigns remained close during the interval between the Brawl and Clash tournaments. During that time the two became engaged, with plans of getting married during the tournament so that all their friends would be there to witness it.

The soon to be husband and wife made their way to the main area where all the other smash veterans were. "I could already fell that this tournament's going to be special, even more so then last year. Don't you think?" Zelda asked the blue haired prince, tilting her head so she could look up at him.

Marth couldn't help but smile at the princess's statement. "You were right about the last tournament, so I can't argue with you," Marth said as he wrapped his arm around Zelda's. They soon arrived at the main hall were all the others were.

"Marth! Zelda!" the sovereigns looked to see their friend Ike heading towards them. Once he got close enough, the swordsman held out his hand to the nobles, who immediately accepted his gesture and shook his hand. "How've you two been?"

"Fine, everything's been going smoothly since last year," Marth answered with a smile on his face. "Zelda and–"

"We're getting married!" Zelda blurted out, much to Marth's dismay. The prince turned to the princess, his cheeks flushed, but Zelda wasn't fazed by him at all. Zelda just grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That's great!" Ike declared happily, a wide grin on his face. He patted his Altean friend on the back in a good hearted manner. "When's the wedding?"

"During the tournament," Marth responded in a hushed tone. "Just don't tell Peach yet; I don't want her organizing any parties or telling everyone," the prince almost begged his friend. Peach was known to get overexcited when it comes to anything that she deemed cute or sweet. Marth could easily remember how when he started dating Zelda how when Peach found out and went around the mansion telling everyone. Marth had never been so embarrassed in his life; luckily Zelda had got Peach to stop making such a fuss over them before the prince went insane.

Ike chuckled lightly. "Sure Marth, whatever you say".

"Say Ike, have you seen Samus?" Zelda interrupted ending the swordsmen's conversation.

"She's back there," Ike said, jerking his thumb behind him.

Zelda nodded and walked over to where Ike said the bounty huntress was. Marth followed close behind his soon to be wife along with Ike. The trio found Samus sitting on a chair placed against the wall with her long legs crossed in front of her. Samus soon noticed the presence of her friends; she put on a smile before getting up to greet them properly. Zelda wrapped her arms around the older woman, who reciprocated by returning her hug. "Samus, I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Hello Zelda," Samus greeted in a quiet voice. The two then parted from their hug. "It's very good to see you again".

"Hey Samus," Marth said stepping forward to see his old friend again. He held out his hand to the huntress who shook it.

"Marth, it's good to see you two," Samus replied as she released Marth's hand. She let out a small sigh and put a hand on her hip. "You look and act just as I remember you; stoic and unfazed by everything," Samus said causing a crack of a smile to form on Marth's lips.

"Hey I've lightened up a bit since last year," Marth stated a bit defensively. The friends shared a good laugh at this, except for the Altean prince. Ike elbowed him in the side. "You should lighten up even more then."

"So how have you and Snake been?" Zelda asked Samus. Coming to think about it she hadn't seen Snake among the smashers in the main hall, so she assumed he might not have arrived yet.

Samus's smile from earlier contorted into a sad frown. "I…haven't seen Snake since the Brawl tournament, which has gotten me pretty worried," Samus replied, her eyes directed at her feet. Samus didn't want the others to know about what Snake had told her about Fox Die at the end of the Brawl tournament. It really scared her to think that Snake might've been killed by the virus. No-she couldn't think that, Snake had promised he'd see her again.

Marth and Zelda exchanged suspicious looks, when Samus looked away from them. "Samus…is there something wrong?" Marth questioned the huntress, who still didn't look at them.

Samus finally looked up at her friends and feigned a smile. "Yeah…I'm fine," Marth and Zelda didn't look convinced though. "Maybe I'm just wondering what's taking Snake so long to get here".

"Well, you know how he likes to keep people waiting," Ike cut in on the conversation. Ike was also a bit curious as to why Snake hadn't arrived yet. He wished he was here though because he wanted to know how his friend's been doing. "I'm sure he'll get here soon".

"Attention Smashers!" the veterans all turned to see Master Hand floating in the center of the room. The giant Hand didn't look as lively as he used to be, for he was floating slowly in place and his giant fingers were not raised as high as they used to be. Master Hand let out a deep breath before speaking. "First of all I'd like to welcome you all back to the Super Smash Brothers, it's so good to see all of you". The Hand let out another deep breath before continuing. "Unfortunately this is not a good time for us; since I've been recently informed about something dreadful".

Samus felt the pace of her heart's beating increase. "_Please no!"_

"We've lost someone very dear to us all…" Master Hand continued his tone turning into a more sorrowful one. "Solid Snake…is dead," Many gasps erupted from the crowd upon hearing what Master Hand had said Marth and Ike's eyes in surprised and Zelda's jaw dropped upon hearing this. Marth and Zelda slowly reversed their heads around to Samus.

Samus stood there, her entire body quivering as if she was cold and her lower lip was also shaking. The bounty huntress's vision slowly began to blur and she began to feel very nauseous. Suddenly her legs gave out beneath her and she fell backwards, the only thing she could hear was Marth and Zelda shout her name simultaneously.

That was the last thing she heard before the darkness came to fog her vision.

* * *

"Dr Mario is Samus going to be okay?" a concerned voice asked.

"She's gonna be fine, she just fainted is all. All she'll need is a little rest."

Samus fluttered her eyes open and was greeted by a strong light. Though her vision was blurry, Samus was still able to recognize one of the voices as Zelda's. She released a groan as her vision corrected itself.

Samus, you're awake!" Zelda exclaimed as she got over to her friend's bedside. She knelt down by Samus and grasped her hand. "Are you alright?" the princess asked the huntress, her eyes filled with concern.

"…Zelda what happened?" Samus groaned as she looked at her friend. The last thing she remembered was falling backwards after Master Hand told everyone about what had happened to Snake. Her beloved Dave.

"You had fainted after Master Hand had told us about Snake's…passing," Zelda stated sadly. "Marth had carried you here after you had lost consciousness. Dr Mario said that you'd be fine and that all you'll need is a little rest".

Samus didn't say anything; she just rolled over onto her side away from her friend. Zelda released a sad sigh. "Master Hand said there's going to be a funeral ceremony tomorrow in Snake's honor." Samus still didn't say anything in response to the princess. She just acted as if she hadn't heard anything in the first place. Zelda smiled sympathetically and put her hand on Samus's shoulder. "Please try and get some rest," Zelda got up and went to the lights and flicked them off. She then quietly slipped out of the room.

Once Zelda left the room, Samus broke into a hysteric sob. She cried her heart out over the loss of her lover Solid Snake; the one who had pulled her from an abyss of depression and loneliness. The man that had loved her for who she truly was.

The man who lied to her...

* * *

Just like Zelda had said, a funeral procession was held the very next day following Master Hand's proclamation of Snake's death.

All the veteran smashers were there to mourn the death of their fellow smasher. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Fox, Falco and Captain Falcon came dressed in black for the occasion. Link played a slow gloomy tune on his ocarina. Ganondorf was surprisingly there but he stood off in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. He was here solely because he had deemed Snake one of the few respectable smashers.

Located at the head of the room was a large wreath that was brought all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom by Peach. The blonde princess had originally brought the wreath for the welcoming ceremony for the newcomers but upon hearing of Snake's death she offered it for the funeral. Placed in the center of the wreath was a photo of Solid Snake during his first year as a part of the Super Smash Brothers.

The Smashers each lined up and took their turns paying their respects to the deceased mercenary. Ike walked up to the wreath and gave it a long and sorrowful look. "…Snake, my good friend, I hope you're found eternal peace. Though I still miss you and wish you were here, I'm still happy for you," Ike finished with tears in his eyes. He reached out and touched the wreath. "Farewell my friend."

After Ike was done saying his farewells to Snake, Zelda took her turn. "Snake I'll always remember the good times when our friendship was strong and I'll forever miss your presence," Zelda let out a deep breath before continuing. "I also want to let you know that Samus really misses you. You were the one thing that kept her going but now…I think she may return to the terrible state that she was in prior to your arrival. What I want to say is that I want you to watch over her from your place alongside the goddesses. Please protect her and reinforce her will to go on," the princess finished solemnly. She then turned around to Marth who was waiting behind her. "Is Samus here?"

Marth shook his head. "No, but I think she's still in the infirmary. It must really tough for her to come here."

Zelda dropped her head. "She should still be here, I'm sure Snake would want her here," Zelda said in a quiet tone. "I'm going to go find her and convince her to come here," the princess then turned on her heel and headed off in the direction of Dr Mario's infirmary.

Marth stepped forward towards the wreath and let out a sigh. "Snake you always told me to think twice before doing anything but I must say…you should've taken your own advice," Marth stated insensitively to the wreath. "How could you just leave her? I know that you might not have had a choice but you should've fought!" the Altean prince almost snapped. "She's probably thinking that you've abandoned her, but you've got to let her know the truth somehow".

Marth released a sigh before walking away from the wreath. The Altean turned back one last time to get one final look at the wreath. "Please Snake…you've got to find away to let her know".

* * *

Zelda walked through the doors of the infirmary to find Samus staring absent mindedly out a window. "Samus," she called softly to the bounty huntress, who didn't turn to her.

"Aren't you coming to the funeral?"

"No," Samus responded tonelessly, catching Zelda by surprise. She though that Samus would most certainly be there to at least pay her respects to the man that was her lover. Samus reversed her head around to Zelda, her blue eyes filled with sadness. "There's no point; it wouldn't bring him back".

Zelda blinked twice in astonishment. "But Samus-"

"Besides he lied to me!" Samus growled, her once sad eyes turning fierce. "He-he told me that he would never leave me but he broke his promise to me. I was foolish to even think that he'd keep it in the first place."

"Samus, I'm sure Snake didn't mean to leave you. He loved you," Zelda retorted. She couldn't even believe Samus would think such things.

"No he didn't! If he did then he'd still be here." Samus snapped back, tears forming at the brims of her eyes. Zelda opened her mouth to speak but Samus continued before she got the chance. "Love is for normal people Zelda. Dave and I are far from normal."

The Hylian princess quirked her eyes upon hearing Samus say Dave but she soon realized that was probably Snake's real name. "I think you're taking this a bit too far Samus," Zelda said to her friend. "Love can exist between anyone whether they're normal or not."

Samus just snorted in response to Zelda's statement. "Hmph, maybe it applies to you and Marth but it still does not change the fact that Dave lied to me".

Zelda sighed at the bounty huntresses' stubbornness. She was definitely returning to her old self. "Samus, you're just sad and hurt right now, you're unable to think clearly at the moment," Samus was about to repeat her earlier statement about Snake lying to her but Zelda stopped her. "Snake wouldn't want you to mourn over him like this forever. He'd want you to start a new life".

Samus's eyes suddenly widened after hearing what Zelda said. A memory came back to her, one of her last night with Snake during the Brawl tournament. That was the last time she ever saw Snake.

"_Samus, please look at me," Snake said softly to the blonde huntress. Samus obeyed and looked at Snake with teary blue eyes. "I don't want to leave you all, but_

_I also don't want you to grieve over me if I were to die. I want you to move on with your life. Cherish the time we shared together but don't let it stop you from _

_starting a new life."_

"_But I love you," she whispered, her voice quivering and tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_I know."_

Samus put her hand on her mouth and fresh tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my God…I-I'm the one who's lied to him!" Samus crumpled down to her knees upon realizing what she had done. Zelda got down to her knees next to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How could I even think that he'd lie to me!? I'm so stupid; he'd probably hate me right now if he knew what I said!"

Zelda offered the broken bounty huntress a sad smile. "No…he wouldn't hate you. Snake loved you Samus, I think he'd completely understand what you said, considering all that you've went through recently," Zelda reassured her friend.

Samus looked at Zelda with bloodshot eyes. "Y-you really think so?" she asked, sounding like a small child. Zelda nodded 'yes' to her.

The huntress and princess stood up from their knelt down positions. "Zelda, I'm going to go see Dave one last time," Samus stated determinedly.

"Go then, you don't want to waste anymore time," Zelda said encouragingly to Samus, who reciprocated with a smile. The two women then headed back to where Snake's funeral was, so Samus could see her lover one last time.

* * *

Marth was standing against a wall in the funeral room with his head lowered. The rest of the Smashers had left to do their own personal thing after each of them had paid their proper respects to Snake. The prince lifted his head to see Zelda and Samus enter the room. "So you got her to come?" Marth asked his princess.

Zelda nodded in reply. "She's come to say her final goodbye to Snake."

Marth then turned to Samus, who was trying her best to keep her clam through this moment. Marth figured it must be very hard for her to go through something like this. "Samus, you alright with doing this?"

"It's something I must do Marth. Besides I've dealt with worse things then this before," Samus assured the prince with a small smile on her lips. Marth seemed satisfied with her answer; he just nodded and stepped out of Samus's way.

The bounty huntress slowly walked towards the wreath that had Snake's photo. Samus felt her heart race as a result of anxiety as she got closer to the wreath. When she finally reached the wreath, Samus swallowed hard. "Dave…its Samus. You probably overheard me accusing you of lying to me from the heavens but I've come to say that I'm really sorry," Samus reached out and put her hand on the wreath before she continued. "I know you'd never lie to me but I wasn't able to think straight when in reality I was the one who lied to you. I broke my promise to you by acting like an idiot," Samus choked out as she began to lose her cool. "If you can hear me, please, find it in your heart to forgive me," Samus finally took her hand off of the wreath and wiped her eyes clean of any tears that were forming. "Goodbye Dave, I love you."

Zelda and Marth's hearts ached with pity as they watched Samus speak to her lover's wreath. Zelda sniffled and covered her mouth with her hands and Marth smiled sadly at the bounty huntress. Samus walked to where her friends were standing and lifted her head to them. "Do you think he heard me?"

"Of course he heard you Samus," Zelda said with a smile on her face. Marth gave Samus a nod to back up Zelda's statement.

"I don't know, it just feels as though he didn't," Samus sighed and dropped her head again. Zelda walked over to the depressed bounty huntress and pulled her into a hug. Zelda turned to Marth and gave him a gesture telling him to join in. The prince obeyed the princess and wrapped his own arms around the two women.

"Um…Samus," the trio turned to see Master Hand floating to the side with a red Alloy holding a small box. "I'm sorry for interrupting but a messenger came with this box and he said it was for you".

Samus pried herself away from Marth and Zelda and walked over to the Alloy, who handed her the box. Samus opened the box and inside was a rose and a letter with her name on it. She opened the letter and read its contents.

_Dear my beloved Samus,_

_If you're reading this then FOXDIE has taken my life and is hall never get to see your beautiful face, your crystal blue eyes or your flowing blonde hair ever again._

_I wish this never had to happen but like they say; fate is cruel. Just like I told you on that magical night, I want you to go on with your life and to not let me hold you _

_back from doing so. Keep the memories we shared together close to you but do not let them prevent you from going onwards with your life. Please stay close to_

_Marth and Zelda too, they're good people and invaluable friends._

_In this package, I've left you one of my prized possessions. One of the few things I've ever held dear to me, my bandana. You've always said how much you liked it_

_so I thought I'd give it to you as a keepsake. I hope you like it._

_Forever yours_

_Dave _

Samus couldn't help but cry out tears of joy upon reading Snake's letter. She reached into the box and pulled out Snake's beloved bandanna and wrapped it around her forehead. "Snake… I love you so much,"she whispered to herselfas she held Snake's letter to her heart.

Zelda couldn't resist the urge to cry upon seeing the immense joy her friend was experiencing. She placed her head on Marth's shoulder. "I'm so happy for her," she exclaimed happily to the prince. Marth smiled and lifted his head to the ceiling, looking as if he was staring into the heavens.

"_Snake I take back what I said before…you're always one step ahead of everyone else." _

* * *

**AN: There you go my good friends, the sequel to Starlight but…the journey still isn't over. An AU sequel to Starlight is also in the works and it's called '**Moonlight' **and ****let me tell you this, it's going to be an awesome adventure filled with love, drama and (you guessed it) angst! Hopefully all of you who like this fic will stick around ****for '**Moonlight'.

**Please be sure to leave a review! **


End file.
